


hit my line

by berningice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Bank Robbery, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, i think lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berningice/pseuds/berningice
Summary: ”Say,” Jaemin says, falsely confident smirk plastered on his face and voice unwavering. “Are you a bank robber?”





	hit my line

**Author's Note:**

> so uh . this is Shit but i jus thought of this on a whim n i needed something to tide myself over as i work on WYN 
> 
> SO HERE ilu all
> 
> u already kno ;)) @CBXTENTACION

Jaemin hated his job.

Working as a bank teller at one of Bank of Korea’s flagship branches was hell on earth. 

Granted, he wasn’t knee-deep in cow shit in the countryside, or whipped into back-breaking submission by a stern executive, but being slouched over a tiny desk for eight hours a day and having to answer to customers displaying varying levels of rudeness was _not_ his idea of a good time.

Jaemin glares up at the poster tacked into the wall above his head with disdain. It depicted a cartoon office worker shrugging on a jacket emblazoned with _Be A Perfectly Proactive Employee!!!_ across the back, and Jaemin wanted to tear the poster off lest he go insane. His break had ended ten minutes ago, and yet he was already bored out of his mind. 

So when a decidedly attractive customer waltzes into the building and falls into queue in his line, Jaemin’s interest is considerably piqued.

When the man of the hour—as Jaemin’s brain had oh-so-intelligently dubbed him—finally reaches the front of the line, he fumbles with his wallet and lets out a shaky laugh, easing his bank card out of one of its sleeves.

He slides it over the counter and Jaemin accepts it with a practiced smile.

As Jaemin types out each letter of the boy’s name, he finds his lips silently curling around each foreign syllable, as if testing it in his mouth.

The recipt was taking an awfully long time to print out, and Jaemin took this awkwardly long stretch of time to really study the customer in front of him.

The boy— _Renjun, _as printed in block lettering on the plastic nametag pinned to his shirt—looks tense, nervous even. His eyebrows are drawn together in a deep scowl as his eyes flick to the clock above the counter and back. His fingers tap out an uneven tune on the marble countertop, lips thinning into a terse line.__

____

However, none of that could take away from how gorgeous he was. 

____

Jaemin’s jaw slackens just the tiniest bit, and all he knew was that one way or another, he was getting this guy’s number. _Screw this job,_ he thinks, steeling himself for what he knew he would regret the following day. _I’m bored as shit. What if he gives me a chance?_

____

Jaemin clears his throat, startling the poor boy in front of him nearly out of his wits.

____

”Say,” Jaemin says, falsely confident smirk plastered on his face and voice unwavering. “Are you a bank robber?”

____

Renjun’s eyes widen and Jaemin starts mentally berating himself at how sleazy he must sound. In the midst of his self-induced mental breakdown, he almost fails to notice how Renjun claps his hands over his mouth in genuine fear.

____

”H-how,” Renjun stutters, voice barely a whisper and tinged with dread. “Did you...I never told anyone!”

____

_What does he mean by that?_ Jaemin thinks, brows scrunched in honest confusion. _What could he possibly mean by—_

____

Oh.

____

_Oh._

____

____

So he really _was_ planning to rob this bank. 

____

When the realization finally sinks in, the only response Jaemin can formulate is—

____

”—because you’ve stolen my heart?”

____

He trails off, mouth curved into an awkward half-grin.

____

It’s only then that Jaemin realizes that the recipt had finished printing quite a while back, but he couldn’t bring himself to break the tense silence with any movement in fear of scaring the boy away.

____

The ding of a service bell breaks him out of his trance, and he starts assembling Renjun’s files on autopilot, albeit a little jerkily.

____

Renjun’s eyes are trained on the floor the entirety of the procedure, and when Jaemin finally slides the papers through the slot in the glass, he takes them without looking at him and shoves them unceremoniously into his bookbag.

____

As Renjun turns to leave, Jaemin calls out to him haltingly, bravado bleeding out of his system the longer the boy stared at him.

____

__Jaemin feels himself start to sweat, palm slickening against the counter where he had slammed it down and_ since when was he standing up?_

Seemingly in a moment of boldness, Renjun snatches a pen from the registry and flips Jaemin’s outstretched hand face-up. He hastily jots down his number and practically throws down the pen, cheeks stained a worrying shade of red.

It’s after Renjun scurries out of the revolving door and into the crowded street that Jaemin realizes that maybe he should’ve called the cops, or notified the manager, or actually done something the Perfectly Proactive Employee would do.

 _Fuck it,_ he thinks to himself, cheerily settling back down in his chair and attending to his next customer with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
